The Difference Between A Home and a House
by TwerkingwithSatan
Summary: This is my take of Thirteen Reasons why. These are my reasons. This is real. I don't want attention. I just want someone to know the truth.
1. Chapter 1

The Difference Between A House And A Home

By: Bailee 

AN: I wrote this in like ten minutes. Things at home aren't very fun for me. I will try and update this story. It really isnt based on a book or show. Just my own thoughts.

Chapter One: Intro

The girl walked into the house feeling like she always has, worthless. She was nothing compared to her family and friends, what little friends she had in the first place. She wasn't ugly nor beautiful, right in the middle. Her name was Casey.

When Casey was 9 months old her father died. He had gotten drunk on the day of the super bowl and got into a car with someone intoxicated. Long story short, he passed away that day. From there on her life seemed to crumple within its path. Her mother soon became depressed and resorted in drugs, crystal meth to be specific. They moved a lot when she was young. Never living in the same place for too long.

Now, living with her grandparents because her mother got sent away to prison for twenty years, she felt even more out of place. Casey was short with brown hair. She also had blue eyes that gleamed with yellow and brown. Most thought she was a happy girl, good grades, and good friends. What could be wrong with that? The thing was, they didn't follow her home. They didn't see what her family did to her. Her grandmother beat her. Telling her she was nothing. Casey believed her to, for what else could she be?

Chapter Two: God get today over with

"See you tomorrow Casey". Smiled her boyfriend Jordan.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow" forcing a smile hoping it would come off genuine.

Casey walked to her grandfather's car to get picked up from school. She cringe at the thought of going home.

"Why did you take so long? Who was the boy? You don't need to be talking to people, we don't have all damn day." He yelled.

"I'm…I'm sorry. It won't happen again I swear"

"It better not" his smile wickened. "You'll just have to take what you get when you get home. We have a surprise for you".

Cringing she thought of all the things that might happen that night. Why couldn't she just have one night, where she didn't have to worry about all of this.


	2. Casey's Entry 1

Casey's Journal Entry:

Sometimes I question life. Why we are here, why I'm here, but then I think to myself. Others have worse lives then you Casey. Kids die in a tragic way, people die in war, and you have the fucking nerve to sit here and complain about your life. WOW.

Then sometimes I get the feeling like, you know what I fucking matter. Everyone matters. I can't lie the idea of killing myself has crossed my mind, but then I think all of you cowards. All of you who would put on some fucking fake tears and pretend like we were best friends, when in reality YOU were the reason I killed myself. You just want attention, while I don't. I want to be forgotten. Maybe. Then I think of Jordan. He's perfect in every way. Sweet, caring and he knows exactly how I feel most of the time. Sometimes I feel like I can't talk to someone about being depressed. I DON'T WANT YOUR PITTY. So if that's what you get out of reading this, then clearly you're mistaken. I just want someone to tell me things will get better and that one day I'll be happy with myself and not give a fuck what other think of me. If you are reading this then I truly hope you get something out of this, because to me, depression and self-loathing is not very humorous.


	3. Cuts

School is getting hard, and people where getting worse. I mean goddamn I never got a break. Im just a bit happy swimming is over, god that was awful.

**Has a flash back to a day in swimming class**

I put on my swimsuit, hoping today would end quickly. I was 170 lbs and I hated it. I had scars from cutting on my legs and I really hoped no one would notice.

Walking to the bench I looked straight at the flow, eye contact with people just terrified me.

"Hey Casey why are you looking at the flow, it just makes you look more double chined"

A boy joined in, "what's that on your legs?"

"Its nothing." I said back a little bit to fast. This catching everyone's attention.

The boy walked up to me, causing me to stop and almost fall. Looking at me, his eyes moved down my body, which made me feel even more uncomfortable.

"Those look like some cuts, turning emo are we?" He smirked, the whole class laughing with him. I walked away quickly, but before I could get away one of the girls tripped me, causing me to fall into the pool. Great. At least they wont know im crying.

High school will be the best four years of your life they all said.

Bullshit.


End file.
